Shinobi in the Digital World
by dbzgtfan2004
Summary: Naruto and the others end up in the Digital World. But they're not alone. Narusaku and Kibahina. Discontinued. Up for adoption if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi in the Digital World

By dbzgtfan2004

Hi everybody, I'm going to do a new story but with what I've done before. A Naruto/Digimon story. The first time I had the Digimon come to the real world but this time Naruto and the others are going inside the Digital World. The couples are narusaku and kibahina. The main bad guys are of course Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke but the Seven Demon Lords are involved too. Oh yes it takes place during Shippuuden. Let's see my Narusaku Akatsuki story has been officially been deleted because I just couldn't continue it. As for my Naruto/Rosario To Vampire and Naruto/Bleach stories, I will continue those eventually. Anyways I hope you'll enjoy it. Please read and review as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon. Don't sue me.

Here the basic information on which Digimon all the characters have and their evolved forms:

Naruto

Savers Agumon-Rookie

GeoGreymon-Champion

RizeGreymon-Ultimate

ShineGreymon-Mega

ShineGreymon Burst Mode-Super Mega

Sakura

Lalamon-Rookie

Sunflowmon-Champion

Lilamon-Ultimate

Rosemon-Mega

Rosemon Burst Mode-Super Mega

Kiba

Gaomon-Rookie

Gaogamon-Champion

MachGaogamon-Ultimate

MirageGaogamon-Mega

MirageGaogamon Burst Mode-Super Mega

Hinata

Lunamon-Rookie

Lekismon-Champion

Crescemon-Ultimate

Dianamon-Mega

Kakashi

Falcomon-Rookie

Peckmon-Champion

Yatagaramon-Ultimate

Ravemon-Mega

Ravemon Burst Mode-Super Mega

Orochimaru

Barbamon-Mega

Kabuto

Tentomon-Rookie

Kabuterimon-Champion

MegaKabuterimon-Ultimate

HerculesKabuterimon-Mega

Sasuke

Elecmon-Rookie

Leomon-Champion

GrapLeomon-Ultimate

SaberLeomon-Mega

Chapter 1

Into The Digital World

It was a normal day in the Hidden Leaf village. 2 people were sitting in the local ramen shop known as Icharaku's. The boy had blond spiky hair and a black and orange jumpsuit and right next to him is a girl with pink hair and green eyes. They're known as Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Naruto has about 9 bowls going on his tenth while Sakura is still working on her first.

"Oi old man another Miso ramen please." Naruto says

"_I can't believe he eats so much in so little time. I wonder what he does with it all?"_ Sakura thought

"Here you go." Teuchi says giving Naruto his 10th bowl.

"Itadekimasu!!" Naruto shouts as he digs into his ramen.

As he was eating, 2 people enter the ramen shop. A girl with long purple hair and pupiless eyes and a boy with brown spiky hair and 2 red triangles on his cheeks with a big dog.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura. You guys ready to start training for our mission?" Kiba asks

Naruto slurps up the last noodle, "You bet I got everything packed." He shows them his backpack. He then puts the money from his frog wallet. "Thanks for the food old man."

"No problem, Naruto." Teuchi says

"Let's go."

Sakura, Kiba and Hinata follow him to the training ground. Unknown to them, they're about to go on the biggest adventure of their lives. They arrive at the training ground and placed their stuff near a tree. But before they started, there was a poof and Kakashi showed up.

"Yo!" Kakashi says

"About time you showed up, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura says

"I know but a black cat crossed my path."

"Yeah yeah. We heard it all. Okay. Let's see what you got Kiba." Naruto grins

"Alright but I'm going to kick your ass this time. This won't be like the Chuunin Exams. I trained hard in the last 2 ½ years you were gone. Let's go Akamaru." Kiba says

"Arf!" Akamaru answers

"You ready Hinata?" Sakura asks getting her leather gloves out and putting them on her hands and gripping her fists.

"Y-y-yes. I'm ready." Hinata says

"Alright, let's do this." Naruto says

They all charged at each other giving each other all they got. Punching, kicking, using jutsus and everything else but unknown to them the sky above starts to split open to reveal green data full of 0s and 1s. Then a beam blasts down on all 4 fighters causing them to stop and look up. Akamaru dodges the beam and looks at his master and the others worryingly.

"What is that?" Naruto asks

"I'm not sure." Sakura says

"Whatever it is it's not normal." Kiba says

"I-I'm not sure if this feels right." Hinata says

"We all need to stay together." Kakashi says

All of a sudden, they feel themselves and their stuff being lifted up and towards the hole in the sky.

"Whoa whoa. What's going on here?" Naruto asks

And with that, they go faster and faster until they get sucked in and the sky seals itself without a trace. Akamaru freaks out and starts to run off to find help. At the same time deep within the sound village in an underground chamber, 3 people stand around. One is a man with long black stringy hair, yellow slitted eyes and a mean disposition. A boy with lavender hair and glasses and a boy with spiky black hair. They're Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke Uchiha.

"We need to find a way to destroy the Leaf Village once and for all. But how?" Orochimaru asks

"I'm not sure Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto says

"This is going nowhere." Sasuke mutters.

All of a sudden, the same thing happens before. The sky rips open showing data only this time it's dark data. The beam shoots down to the underground hideout and Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke disappears without a trace.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others were laying down unconscious in a forested area. All of a sudden the hear voices.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Humans if I'm not mistaken." A gruff voice says

"They look friendly." A High pitched voice chirps

"Maybe they can help us defeat the evil thats dwelling in the Digital World." A low voice says

"Yes, they must help us." Another high voice squeaks.

"I'm sure they will." A wise but high voice says

Naruto groans and holds his head. "Ugh, it feels like Chouji ran me over with his Human Boulder jutsu." His eyes focus to see an orange dinosaur with red muscle bands on its arms.

"Hi there, I'm Agumon." Agumon says with a smile

"Holy crap, a talking dinosaur!!"

Sakura, Kiba, Hinata and Kakashi open their eyes to see a pink and green plant with cactus eyes and mouth, a blue and white dog with boxing gloves and a scarf around his head, a white creature with a crescent moon in its forehead and a gray bird wearing purple.

"Hi, I'm Lalamon." Lalamon says

"I'm Gaomon. At your service." Gaomon bows

"I'm Lunamon." Lunamon says

"And I'm Falcomon." Falcomon says

"And you're in the Digital World." Agumon says

"The Digital World?!" All 5 shout

Meanwhile in a dark castle, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke are in front of 7 dark figures.

"So you want to take over the world do you?" Barbamon asks

"Yes, but what is this place may I ask?" Orochimaru asks

"Well you're in the Digital World." Barbamon answers.

"I see. Well why did you summon us here?"

"The same way 4 others have arrived." Lilithmon says

"What 4 others?" Kabuto asks

"The ones named Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Kakashi Hatake." Belphemon says

"So the teme and the others are here. Perfect." Sasuke smirks.

"They're here to defeat us and save the Digital World but we have a way to stop them. I am your partner Orochimaru but as for you two I have something else in mind. Tentomon, Elecmon come here." Barbamon says

Elecmon and Tentomon come into the room and bow in front of the Demon Lords.

"Yes Lord Barbamon? You wish to see us?" Elecmon and Tentomon both ask

"Elecmon you are to be Sasuke's partner and Tentomon you're Kabuto's partner. Soon enough our plan to rule both the Digital World and the real world will come to fruition. Nobody can stop us." Barbamon says as everybody but Sasuke laugh evilly.

To Be Continued

That's the end of chapter 1. Next time Naruto and the others start to get to know their partners but the Demon Lords have a plan in mind. Find out next time on GeoGreymon's Arrival. Please read and review and I'll make the next chapter.


	2. Announcement and Discontinuing

Announcement and Discontinuing

I'm afraid I'm not going to do anymore fanfiction. I just don't have it in me anymore. I try to have ideas for stories but I never get around to even creating it or continuing. If anybody wants to take any of my stories and continue them, that's okay with me. I'm more into reading stories if they're good and have my favorite couples. I'm sorry to disappoint everybody but that's the way it is.


End file.
